halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ODST Joshie/Archive 2
Welcome welcome to halo fanon i'm Eaite'Oodat, if you have any questions about the wiki or anything else talk to me or any other exxperienced User on the site. Eaite'Oodat 12:48, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Someone is getting beaten for this mess up But a couple of people got missed out from my recent circular. ODST Oh, sorry. My apologies. I have an ODST Battalion that's the 101, too, and I thought Ajax had left it up for me to fill in. I didn't know you had posted it up... Although, if you could somehow pop my battalion into your regiment, I would be happy. But if that's not cool, I can just change my unit numbers around. So sorry. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 12:11, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Kanna RP Don't worry, when I post the releif forces arriving, I'll have a unit for you to link up with. SPARTAN-J Nah sorry, no on the SPRTAN-J program. SPARTANS in Necros I'm going to hold another 'SPARTAN CO' competition in the forums, where basically the best, most well written and canon friendly SPARTAN article gets entered as the CO for the company. SPARTANS Well out of anyone in the comp, I'll pick the best, most canonical, well written article there. So if that just so happens to be your article, then yes. Sorry? I cannot understand what do you want.Do you want to make a fanon together or to make a fanon for you?Well,I have a lot of work but I can help you,just write again what do you want.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 10:29, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I am in,what do you want to make?(Remember to use to double property template to it)spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 10:41, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I disagree with the SPARTAN program as we have to make spartans for it and there are too many spartans in this wikia.Tell me,do you have any aricles on Necros war,You can make some spartans there and I can help you.I make my SPARTAN-IV fireteam and 3/4 members are completed.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 12:10, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Look,go to this link to see a SPARTAN-IV.I recommand you to make your fireteam of 4 spartans from the ghost company as there are too few spartans there.Do not edit the spartans with the red link,just tell me the tag you want(must be GXX) and I will place him/her to the template. But before tell me your tag go to This for more details page and read everything about SPARTAN-IV's.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 12:20, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Select one spartan you sent me and I will add him to the template.Start with him and If you need any help tell me.Just change the letter G to E,ok?When you complete everything you can,then move to the next spartan.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 15:06, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Ok,first go to one of my spartans(SPARTAN-D008) and copy the infobox.Then,paste it to the brand new SPARTAN-E024 and change the characteristics.Also use the double propery and under construction templates.Also use the SPARTAN-IV template at the bottom, . All spartans have the same sections.For example SPARTAN-D076 and SPARTAN-D008] have the appearence,mental report,prefered weapons etc.Please use the same and ask me for everything else. I told you to read the SPARTAN-IV article.All of them have olive color,see SPARTAN-D053 for example.If you cannot find pics I have a program for it,just tell me what you want.And remember read This for more details.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 15:42, 22 August 2008 (UTC) NO,only olive or green color.And the armors bust not be half something and half something.For example you cannot have a half recon and half EVA.Use the scout for scouts,the CQB for demolition experts and MARK 6 for laders or marksmans.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 15:52, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I will not be able to help you with some important thinks if you go to the ghost,so stay to the easy...It will be easyer for you. You can make four spartans(a fireteam) with ALL specialities but they have to be in the same company.PLEASE stay on the Easy,there is no reason to be in the ghost.Make your spartan now and have fun!spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 16:02, 22 August 2008 (UTC) The best coice is a marksman,a leader,a demolition expert and a scout.All these four can make a fireteam.You have all te info to start now,don't wait.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 16:09, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I told you a marksman,a leader,a demolition expert and a scout.Also use this template to the bottom of any of your spartans.When you finish with all of your spartans,tell me to. Hey I made a new wikia about the second world war.Check it out at http://worldwartwo.wikia.com[[User:spartan-53|spartan-53]] Darth Odysseas 08:17, 23 August 2008 (UTC) No,I want experienced peoplefor admins.But you can help me,go and find pages about the Panzer 4 tank and give the links of the pages so I can make an article.(If you want to do it of course)spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 10:07, 23 August 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN Leader Sure I'm sorry, but you can't just take the ships from Ajax's ship template. You can make your own, but you can't just take one from the template, as those are all already taken. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 22:57, 23 August 2008 (UTC) IIs in Necros Like I said, I'll hold that competition for SPARTANS in Necros soon. Necros They are going to be enemies. Straight away. From that start. Especially since their first contact with the UNSC involves murder, mutilation and torture. Vespera Invite Vespera Do you play on Vespera? If yes, then tall me if you control Elites(USR), because I want to make a conflict between your and my Brute characters(if you have more than 5-6 elites, please, let 1-2 of your Elites die from my brute pack that Gormus is leading because he is a chieftain. I promise you that some other of your Elites will kill him next). --Odysseas-Spartan | 12:38, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Battle of Bloody Creek It's sort of supposed to be like that. Like you're looking at it through like thermal vision. I know they dont match, but I just thought they were both really cool. Arby7290 12:28, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the advice. Oh, and you've written some really cool stuff about the ODST. I've always had a fascination with them, and you've written some really cool stuff about them. I'll get to changing the captions. Once again, thanks for the advice, and best of wishes! Arby7290 12:43, 25 October 2008 (UTC) They're both really cool and well written articles about the ODST. And you've written some really good RP stuff with Joshua McCallan. Arby7290 12:50, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ODST at Bloody Creek Sounds great. It would be an honor to have some of the 101st at Bloody Creek! I'll be in touch. Thanks for your advice and help! Arby7290 13:00, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Um, how bout Knife Company? We've been having some problems with our phone and internet service and been moving the computer around at our house, and I havent been able to get on till today. Does Knife Company sound good? It appears you dont know much about Garidon Prime then,so leave me in peace and I will do the same to you. Oh, ok, sorry, ill change that, THNX for the advice.